Mi vida era tranquila
by ZeroSatoshi
Summary: Como puede vida cambiar por algo tan pequeño como el cambio de profesores. No puedo creer que ademas le guste a las mujeres adultas más grandes que yo. Y-y ademas a mi hermana tambien. (Mundo sin pokemon) (AshxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Porfavor... Lo que quieras dios si me ayudas

Ash: ¿como es que termine en este lio?... (Pensando antes de salir con una profesora de colegio y las mas hermosa llamada Cynthia)

Pero Ash es jalado por una mujer la cual hace que lleve a Ash hacia su cara...

Ash: Sensei, no creo que.

Cap. 1: _**Algo pequeño...**_ _ **Cambio todo.  
**_  
Ash siempre fue el chico callado que nunca causa problemas en su clase ademas de ser el mejor, las chicas de su clase temen acercarce a el porque las rechazaria porque no esta interesado en las chicas (es cierto, por ahora), en cambio ash siempre añora estar solo, le gusta estar asi, sin ruido, nadie molestandolo, era perfecto para el. Un compañero se hizo amigo de el ya que parecia que realmente se llevarian bien, eso demostro que su clase podia acercarce a el ayudandolo y ayudandoles... Pero llego el día en que todo cambio para su vida "Perfecta", cuando llego la nueva maestra de su clase debido a que su profesor el cual tenia ya 20 años trabajando haciendolo de 60 años porclo cual se retirara de ser maestro escolar, haciendole un fiesta en su honor de profesor que los acompaño 8 años en la academia.

Ash: (como siempre sentado, pensantivo) ... Que tranquilidad (feliz por tener un curso bueno y tranquilo, ademas de esa tranquilidad)

La nueva profesora entra al salon, para presentarce y dar comienzo a las clases. Ella era la mujer (de 26 años) de todo hombre su cuerpo era un belleza total, su cabello era dorado como el atardecer, su voz cautivaba a cualuiera que la escuchare y sus ojos te hacian perderte en lo lindo que era su rostro.

Cynthia: Buenos días estudiantes, soy su nueva profesora por los siguientes 8 años restantes que les queda en su instituto. ( Haciendo que todos lo hombres queden tontos por verla y escucharala excepto a Ash que esta mirando por la ventana pesativo, poniendo curiosa a la maestra)

Compañeros y compañeras: Es hermosa, empiezo a admirarla, fantastica profesora... Etc.

Pasaron a la clase de ciencias donde la maestra les pregunta como distinguir las diferencias de las cargas de atomos, nadie sabe donde es tipico (aveces muy seguido) miran a Ash para que responda la pregunta. (Tratan de no molestarlo, pero Ash entiende que lo hacen para aprender).

Ash: (levantandoce de su banco para responder formalmente y con un suspiro) la diferencia se puede ver por las cargas de los mismo atomos. Los que giran alrededor del nucleo tienen las cargas negativas y son los unicos que se pueden transmitir, los del nucleo son los positivo y tambien neutros, estos no se pueden sacar del nucleo. (Terminando de decir, sentandoce y haciendo que los compañeros tomen nota de lo dicho. Aparte ee dejar sorprendida a la maestra)

Cynthia: s-si muy bien...Ash. (Sabiendo de el nombre por la lista del curso).

Cynthia le empezaba a tomar algo de aprecio a Ash, aparte de ser listo se notaba que el ayudaba por lo cual alarga lo dicho en las clases. Cynthia no se interesaba en los alumnos y maestro que andan detras de ella, pero Ash no le interesa ella, lo que tiene curiosa a la maestra es la su estilo de vida al ver como no le llegaba el interes en las mujeres. Por lo cual lo espera afueras del instituto al terminar las clases donde ash le causa curiosidad al ver que no se a ido. (Ash se queda estudiando temas nuevos de materia aveces con compañeras para ayudarlas).

Ash: Sensei ¿porque no se a ido todavia?, ya se fueron todos (dijo Ash tranquilamente sin inmutarce por la belleza que tiene en frente)

Cynthia: Hmm... Eto no se como decirlo, pero tengo un pregunta Ash para ti, me la podrias responder.

Ash: Claro no hay problema. (Feliz por entablar amistad con la profesora nueva)

Cynthia: a ti... ¿te interesan las mujeres? (con mucha verguenza por lo preguntado)

Ash: jajajajaja (riendoce por que para el esto es como un "deja vu"). Lo siento siento sensei pero casi siempre me preguntan eso los alumnos pero nunca lo espere un profesor.

Cynthia: no te rias moooo. (Haciendo pucheros con sarcasmo) solo responde si. (Avergonzada)

Ash: Si me gustan las mujeres obviamente, pero yo busco no una relación porque me gusta la vida que tengo. (Diciendo felizmente y orgulloso de ese hecho)

Cynthia: "Uhhh eso esta por verse Ashi" (pensando con un tono picaron) Te llevo a tu casa en mi auto, es muy tarde. (Ofreciendo amablemente)

Ash: (Dandoce cuenta de la hora) Cierto y gracias por las molestias.

Cynthia: de nada, vamos... (Caminando un poco incomoda)

Sin darse cuenta la curiosidad maestra la llevo a un sentimiento que nunca sintio, el "AMOR" le llego a ella por que el chico no le agradaba por su exterior, si no por como es y piensa.

Cynthia: Tus padres sabes que estudias hasta tarde, digo hasta estas horas. (Curiosa)

Ash: (Calamdo y relajado) No... No tengo padres, ellos murieron salvando a mi y mi hermana porque nuestros corazones no eran demaciados pequeños cuando nacimos para nuestro cuerpo por lo cual esperaron a que creieramos un poco para donarlos a nosotro, mis padres eran los unicos compatibles por la sangre, yo tengo el de mi padre y Miku tiene el de mi madre. Ellos pensaron todo a futuro, nos dieron una casa con todo pagado, trabajo que hace mi hermana y un beca que ya me aseguraron a los 2 años, cuando fue a esa edad hicieron el transplante. Ellos sin duda fueron los mejores padres que pudimos pedir.

Cynthia: Perdon, no lo sabia... No tenias que decirlo. (Preocupada y echandoce la culpa por eso a ella misma)

Ash: No importa... Sabe, me siento mejor diciendolo ya que usted es la primera persona que se lo digo.

Cynthia estaba feliz y sorprendida por lo dicho del joven de pelo azabache, nunca espero que siendo una maestra nueva y recien conocida del alumno le contaria su pasado. Al pasar las 7 pm (Hora que llega despues de estudiar) llegan a la casa de Ash donde Ash le pregunta...

Ash: como sabe donde vivo... (Algo nervioso)

Cynthia: ayer me mude a esta ciudad, cuando sali hoy al instituto decido ver los apellidos de los vecinos y me memorice los apellidos y vi ese mismo apellido en la lista del curso. "Ketchum" es tu apellido verdad Ash.

Ash: Eso quiere decir que usted la vecina nueva, ademas vive al lado mio. (Algo sorprendido y feliz).

Ash bajando del auto y despidiendoce de la maestra. Dirigiendoce a su casa a solo 10 pasos de la entrada estaba. Entro y se encontro a su hermana mayor Miku de 20 años (16 años tiene Ash) viendo tele y comiendo "pocky" ella sola en el living. (Miku es mayor que Ash en edad y en estatura le gana como 15 cm. Es algo floja pero siempre trabaja y llega en la tarde. Con Ash generalmente se le tira encima cuando llega y empieza a morderle la cabeza de juego por aburrida. Es feliz sabiendo que Ash no se interesa en otras mujeres y es triste aveces le pide que hagan cosas que hacen generalmente los novios pero Ash se niega porque tiene cosas más importantes que hacer)

Miku: Hola Ash como te fue en el instituto... (olvidandoce tirarce encima y morderlo como de costumbre)

Ash: (Respondiendo normalmente como si no le afectara) Bien, tenemos un nueva maestra llamada Cynthia que ademas es la vecina nueva de al lado. Es muy agradable y bonita si la conoces bien a fondo. (Explicando, pero hizo que miku se pusiera tacaña y empezara a maullar)

Ash: Encerio vas a empezar a ahora con eso. (Quejandoce porque sabe que cuando Miku empieza a maullar tiene 2 opciones. 1.- acariciarla y tratarla como gata o 2.-Esperar a aue se duerma) Hoy escogere la segunda opción Miku estoy cansado, y si quieres maullar hacelo en tu cuarto para que te duermas, que no tenga que venir a buscarte porfavor.

Miku: (Inflando las mejillas y sonrojandoce, diciendo en voz baja) Baka Oni-chan. (ahora normal) Bueno dejare de maullar, pero a cambio saldremos a comer el sabado en la mañana solo tu y yo. (esperando anciosa como niña)

Ash: (Con un suspiro) Solo si dejas de maullar hasta el sabado deacuerdo. (" Nota: es Jueves").

Ash decide hacer la cena y come para luego bañarce, estudiar o ver T.V o jugar con Miku para el dia siguiente. Luego de cenar y que Ash se bañara se fueron a sus habitaciones que estan juntas para dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente...** Ash se levante sintiendo el día como si fuera a mejorar si ninguna intervención (o eso cree). Fue a despertar a Miku como de costumbre para el frabajo, entra un poco más tarde que Ash, por cual toma desayuno y camina hacia el instituto. Al llegar a la entrada las chicas miran a Ash diferente como a otros dias como si el las atrae. Se dirige como siempre a su salon destinado y se sienta pero no a reflexionar, esta vez piensa donde llevar a Miku mañana para comer.

Ash; "Pescado... le gusta pero come mucho, takiyaki... mmm mucho dulce, mmmmm una restauran caffe alli comemos lo preferido y tomamos un helado, perfecto ya esta todo listo" (Sin darce cuenta que se le paso la hora ya estaban lor empezar las clases y la profesora entrando) oh dios no me di cuenta.

La Clase de ciencia aprendieron más facilmente por lo dicho de Ash ayer, asi que fueron a hacer experimentos para esta clase. Luego de la clase llego la hora del almuerzo donde siempre se pregunta el instituto, ¿donde esta Ash en el almuerzo?. Ash siempre almuerza en la azotea no le gusta el ruido de la cafeteria y del salon. Se queda un rato para contemplar la vista que tiene de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto llega la noticia de una pariente buscando a un cierto Ash Ketchum, tiene que hablarle de su estado actual. Se llama diantha y dice ser la conocida de los hijos de los Ketchum.

En el autoparlante del instituto se escucha el nombre de Ash siendo llamda a la oficina de la dirección. Ash le suena raro que lo llamen a la dirección pero va sin saber el motivo. Al llegar reconoce a la persona en la dirección era la amiga de su madre Delia...

Ash: Diantha-san que hace aqui pense que te mudaste de ciudad para vivir tranquila. (Pero Diantha abraza a Ash llevandolo a su busto con fuerza y ahogandolo)

Diantha era muy parecida a Cynthia solamente que tambien tenia el pelo largo pero su color era como los rayos de una luna llena.

Diantha: Mira como estas, ya eres todo un hombre hecho y derecho. (Feliz de volver a ver ese pequeño que le tenia mucho cariño)

Ash: Di-diantha... San. (casi ahogandoce pero diantha lo suelta para que tome aire casi azul de lo que estaba)

Diantha: lo siento Ash, me emocione (Algo roja y avergonzada).

Ash: Eso lo entiendo pero, ¿Para que has venido? (Serio e inexpresivo)

Diantha: claro... Hum hum. Ash he venido por 2 cosas las cuales son:

1.- Hacerle la ultima voluntad de tu madre. Pero eso es personal y para mi.

2.- Seguro tu madre te lo dijo en el testamento junto con tu padre. Que aprovaran la ley de sustentabilidad familiar. Asi que como favor a tu madre he venido por eso a quedarme con usfedes hasta que sean autonomos y no les afecte la ley.

Ash: Claro entiendo, pero no tienes que desperdiciar tu vida en nosotros Diantha-san. (Preocupado por la decisión)

Diantha: No, no, esto no lo hago solo por tu madre o alvun favor. Lo hago de mi parte y corazon para que no tengan que ser adoptados por otra familia. (Sonrojandoce por saber como se comporta protectorame Ash con sus cercanos)

Ash: Gracias Diantha-san, de verdad muchas gracias. (Dijo llorando y abrazando a Diantha, su nueva familiar)

Diantha: D-de nada Ash. (Correspondiendo el abrazo y consolandolo como lo hacia hace ya a más de 8 años)

Diantha tambien cea enamorada ante Ash, por el hombre en que se convirtio. Luego de que ese problema se solucionara diantha va a buscar sus cosas para mudarce con los hijos Ketchum. El día transcurrio feliz para Ash y solo se lo expreso a Gary su mejor amigo y rivales desde que entraron a este instituto. (si se lo preguntan este instituto es de años completo, quiero decir que todos lo cursos se pueden hacer en un instituto) Al finalizar el día como de costumbre Ash se va a estudiar para mejorar su calificaciones. Solo que esta vez la maestra y vecina Cynthia tambien estaba en la biblioteca, ordenando los examenes y calificaciones.

Ash: Hola Cynthia-san, como le va... (En voz baja)

Cynthia: Bien Ash, aun no puedo creer como te adelantas tanta materia en tan poco tiempo. (Nerviosa y un poco ruborizada)

Ash: es que yo quiero ser un persona con un buen fufuro en la vida por eso me dedico un poco más a los estudios.

Cynthia: Un... Poco (Diciendolo y levantando la ceja con sarcasmo)

Ash: Esta bien demaciado, pero lo hago solamenfe 2 veces a la semana dependiendo de como me complica.

La tarde de Ash y Cynthia se llevo tranquila ademas de callados, cuando termino el día como si se fuera un habito, Cynthia lleva a Ash a su casa en el auto movil solamente que esta vez Ash se quedo dormido en el automovil, haciendo que la maestra se ponga nerviosa y tenga en mente hacerle algo.

Llegaron a la casa, Cynthia despierta a Ash para que se baje del auto, pero no se inmuta por cual Cynthia decide moverlo, el cuerpo dormido de Ash por los movimientos de Cynthia hace que su caiga en dirección hacia ella en su piernas, donde Cynthia queda roja y nerviosa pero en cambio a Ash se acurruco y se le veia feliz durmiendo en sus pierna. Por lo cual decidio Cynthia decidio quedarce un rato asi acariciandole la cabeza...

Ash despierta pero siente que su cabeza esta encima de un piernas por lo cual se levanta de golpe y sorprende que heran las de su nueva maestra, pero sintia le da una sonrisa con un sonrojo. Luego de explicarle lo sucedido...

Ash: Lamento eso Cynthia-san (Un poco avergonzado)

Cynthia: No tienes porque disculparte, solo estabas cansado (Sonriendole)

Ambos bajaron del automovil, se despidieron y se fueron para sus hogares. Ash al nada más entrar (como de costumbre) Miku se le tira a Ash en la cabeza para morderlo de juego, como Miku es más grande que Ash y se subio a el caen al suelo donde Ash esta abajo de Miku, donde ella se siemta pero no en el lugar más correcto. Lo hizo justo en la entrepierna del chico azabache. Donde esta se muere de verguenza y se quita rapidamente encima de el. Ash se sienta se quita los zapatos sin ninguna expresion de lo sucedido hace unos instantes.

Ash: (Levantandoce) Bueno... donde esta Diantha-san, Miku.

Miku: Arriba en el cuarto de nuestro padres ordenando sus cosas.

Ash: Voy a decirle que yo hago la cena hoy por lo menos, apuesto a que llego cansada del traslado y de la mudanza. (Cuidando a su nueva familiar)

Miku: vale, pero que no se te olvide nuestro arreglo para mañana. (Preguntando, esperando afirmación)

Miku va a living a ver T.V y Ash sube para decirle a Diantha sobre la cena. Ash al llegar toca la puerta esperando respuesta.

Diantha: Si... (Con suma alegria)

Ash: Soy yo Ash Diantha-san, tengo aue decirle algo.

Diantha: Si claro, ade... (recordamdo que esta con solo ropa interior)

Ash al entrar se adelanto al hecho entrando dandole la espalda a Diantha suponiendo que ella estaba asi o con solo la toalla.

Ash: Perdon, no queria entrar asi pero... Bueno, Diantha-san solo queria decirle que yo hare la cena por hoy ya que debe estar cansada y por agradecimiento.

Diantha: (Roja a más no poder vistiendoce) Bu-bueno gracias Ash... Te lo agradesco.

Ash: Bien, tengo que empezar a hacerlanos vemos abajo. (despidiendoce y saliendo sin siquiera una expresión de lo ocurrido ahí)

Diantha: Ni... Siquiera se inmuto por la situación ocurrido aqui, porque sera. (Sintiendoce un poco desalentanda y triste)

Ash preparo un fabulosa cena de bienvenida para Diantha la cual se alegra mucho de eso. Al terminar de cenar, Ash les dice que no preocupen que el lavara para que ellas descansen (Ya que son ellas quienes trabajan)

Ash al terminar de lavar y dejar limpio se acea para dormirce.

Ash: (tumbandoce en la cama) Que esta... Pasando en mi vida. "Sera porque algo tan pequeño como el cambio de profesor cambia todo como mi vida"

Continuara... Cap 2: _**"Mi pasado... Es !FALSO¡**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

Dejen Review para la continuación por favor…Gracias y ahora disfruten.

Cap 2: "Mi pasado... Es !FALSO¡"

Ash despierta como de costumbre y va vistiéndose aparte de tomar su desayuno pensando y reflexionando que le pasa a el en su vida en este momento que esta cambiando todos. Al llegar al colegio donde esta vez se siente raro ya que todo se le quedan mirando como si hubiera hecho algo que no hizo hace mucho tiempo atrás ("Llorar de verdad"). Al cruzar y ingresar por la puerta ve que pasa Cinthia pasa por ahí pero al verla le recuerda mucho a su nueva familiar Diantha por que la única diferencia visible era el color de su pelo, se saca ese pensamiento y ordena su casillero para ir a las clases, saca lo cuadernos de la hora de la mañana porque después de almuerzo toca clase de gimnasia.

Ash: (Suspirando) Ufff, que cansado me siento, Humm. (Notando que solo esta siendo observado por las chicas del salón) Si… ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Se escuchan susurros entre las chicas: Es más lindo y expresivo que antes, se ve más lindo, ¿querrá salir algún día?, Etc.

Al llegar Cinthia de la segunda campana de tiempo libre, todos se quedan callados por lo cual da comienzo a la clase de literatura que pasa normalmente. Al terminar es la hora del almuerzo y como uno de los misterios del instituto nadie sabe donde esta el chico azabache aunque lo sigas, pero siempre termina comiendo en el techo del instituto alejado de los demás estudiantes… pero esta vez no lo encontró un estudiante sino una profesora hermosa de cabellera rubia.

Ash: (Calmado y reposando) ¿Cómo me encontró?, Sensei…

Cinthia: Estos 4 días que hemos estados juntos haciendo clases fueron suficiente para saber donde estarás… además dijiste que te gusta estar solo y este es el único lugar donde los estudiantes no vienen. (Normalmente y sentándose a su lado)

Al pasar un momento de silencio…

Ash: Sabe, Sensei…

Cinthia: ¿Qué Ash?... (Dudosa)

Ash: De algún modo siento que puedo confiar ciegamente en usted... No se como pero usted tiene algo que hace que yo confié en usted una y otra vez sin dudarlo. (Sorprendiendo mucho a la joven maestra)

Cinthia: Ash… (Con los ojos entre cerrados llorosos de felicidad)

Ash: (Mirando al Cielo) Siéndole sincero usted es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vi…

Siendo callado por un dulce beso en la boca por parte de la maestra el cual Ash no se movía ni un centímetro… la maestra intensificaba su beso haciendo sentir y dejar aun más perplejo a Ash. El beso duro como 6 minutos, al separarse Cinthia para tomar aire Ash sigue sin moverse con el rostro completamente pálido y congelado.

Cinthia: (Muy roja y avergonzada) Ash… sabes, nunca espere enamorarme de un alumno que solo llevo conociéndole solamente en 4 días… Tu eres la persona que mi corazón ha estado buscando. (Sonriéndole dulcemente)

Ash: … (Cayendo inconscientemente al suelo)… ("Ash esta en sus seños, flotando en un lago donde esta callado y reflexiona de sus acciones")

Ash: ¿Por qué de todas las personas mi maestra?... Habiendo tanto tiempo de mi vida para que el amor llegue porque justo ahora…

Ash despierta levantándose tranquilamente pero gira su cabeza para solo ver a un maestra rubia solo en su camisa donde Ash solo le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza haciendo que ella sonría en sus sueños…

Ash: Sensei… Sensei… (cerca de su oreja) Sensei.

Cinthia: (Despertando entre sueño) Ash… querido, cuando era nuestra boda.

Ash: (Con un gotita al estilo anime) Ella esta soñando que estoy con ella casados o lo dijo su subconsciente.

Al retirarse de la enfermería, va donde su clase para seguir siendo que se salvaron Ash y Cinthia porque era hora del almuerzo. Al llegar como siempre se sienta callado y mira por la ventana para solo ver el sol como radia de alegría sobre un hermoso paisaje en su ciudad natal. Al llegar la profesora Cinthia, Ash solo toma su cuaderno y empieza las clases como de costumbre… Al terminar Ash nada más se retira de la clase diciéndole a la maestra que no se moleste en dejarlo que esta vez caminara por la ciudad… Cinthia un poco cascarrabias acepta.

Ash: (Caminando y recordando momentos familiares) …

Como si fuera una alucinación ve a 2 niños jugando libremente en parque que no ha cambiado nada.

Ash(Niño): Mira, Miku-nesan un perrito triste.

Miku(Preadolescente): Si, se le ve muy triste… Quieres que juguemos con el para hacerlo feliz.

En su mente se ve a el mismo en su mente junto con Miku jugando y divirtiéndose con el perro que lo apodaron "Sasha". Pero ve más a futuro cuando su visión cambia a una con el ambiente triste y tenso porque se ve a si mismo de niño como si estuviera fuera de si tratando de despertarlo sin recibir ninguna respuesta del perro… Miku llorando se acerca a Ash que siguiendo moviendo al perro pero ella le pone la mano en hombro…

Ash: Sasha, vamos juguemos como siempre, vamos deja de dormir, tenemos que divertirnos. (Fuera de si)

Miku: Ash… lo siento, Sasha no despertara. El ha dejado este mundo esta en lugar mejor ahora. (Tratando de no llorar más ya que le tenia el mismo cariño a Sasha)

Ash: (Volviendo en si) No… Sasha, Sasha… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Dejando el recordar)

Ash dejando de recordar y entrado al parque para seguir sacando sus memorias tanto buenas como malas, luego de caminar por el parque llega a la tumba de Sasha donde Ash se arrodilla inexpresivo, pone la mano el piedra y dice…

Ash: Sasha… gracias por darme uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. (Cerrando los ojos y orando en silencio)

Ash se para y le sonríe al lugar de descanso de amigo de infancia. Ash al voltear ve que estaba Diantha que lo mira con suma pena y pequeñas lagrimas porque ella sabe algo que el no.

Diantha: Ash…

Ash: (Serio y algo preocupado) Si Diantha-San

Diantha: Tus aun recuerdas como murió Sasha, ¿Verdad?

Ash algo sorprendido porque en esos días no recordaba estar con Diantha, le responde…

Ash: Si… Murió por que era muy viejo, se le veía cansado por eso que ya no jugábamos como siempre. (Seguro de la respuesta)

Diantha: Ash… Sasha murió por un enemigo de tu padre que lo maldijo y que haría todo lo posible por hacerlo sufrir a toda su familia por negarle la ley de sustentación familiar, el hombre te vio muy encariñado con Sasha por eso decidió matarlo sin hacer un rasguño para que pareciera la edad, aquí en este mismo parque una tarde que no viniste. Sasha tenia tu edad cuando se conocieron, el murió muy joven para su raza… lo siento Ash realmente lo siento, debí habértelo contado cuando despertaste pero para no hacerte sufrir más te lo ocultamos todo… (Empieza a llorar mucho)

Ash: (Baja la cabeza como si estuviera muy deprimido)… … … Diantha-san, ¿Si mi padre hubiera seguido vivo habrían descartado la ley de sustentació familiar?

Diantha: Ash…

Ash: (Sin levantar la cabeza) Por favor responda...

Diantha: (Preocupada) Si, pero solo si hubiera hecho la objeción antes porque estaba en proceso porque tu padre iba todos los días a darle los archivos pero no se dio cuenta que llego el día del trasplante, tu padre ya no estaba y por eso el hombre tomo el control de los archivos y se hizo aprobar la ley…

Ash solo se da vuelta y mira de nuevo la tumba de su amigo…

Ash: (Volteando con el rostro feliz) Diantha-san no se preocupe por eso… mi padre aun teniendo mente que no iba a estar antes de la operación hizo lo que pudo para salvar a las familias de todo Japón, incluso arriesgando el poco tiempo que nos quedaba como familia. (Nuevamente hacia la lapida) Lo de Sasha es algo que talvez necesitaba saber para mantener mi corazón en paz, no la culpo por no decírmelo se que lo hizo por mi bien por eso se lo agradezco. Yo no soy una persona que guarda rencor así que no me llama la atención la venganza… (Cerrando los ojos)

Diantha: Enserio vas a dejar eso así…

Ash: De que me serviría la venganza, nada porque no me traerá de vuelta a mi padre, madre o Sasha… (Colocándose en frente de ella con un rostro muy sabio)

Diantha: … (Llorando más fuerte y arrodillándose)

Ash: (Bajando a su altura le toma el rostro y se lo limpia) Todo paso hace mucho tiempo Diantha-san de que serviría hacerlo ahora… Y sobre Diantha-san, nunca dudaría de usted, ya que se que usted no es la amiga de mi madre si no su hermana, usted es a partir de hoy mi tía… (Sonriéndole)

Diantha no aguanto más y se tiro al chico azabache dejando a ella encima de el…

Ash: Diantha-s… (Callado por el beso de su tía)

Ash no sabia aun como responder en esta situación porque aun le sorprendía lo que hizo su tía. Su beso duro 6 minutos pero se separaron por la falta de aire. Ash no mueve ni un musculo por lo perplejo que estaba pero aun es consiente de si mismo para escuchar a Diantha…

Diantha: No puedo aguantarlo más Ash, se que no esta bien pero tu eres la única persona de la que he enamorado… Se que esta mal pero no puedo negar lo sentimientos que existen en mi corazón.

Ash: (Calmado y aclarado) Diantha-san…

Continuara en Cap 3: Todo esta en mi Corazón

Gracias por leer…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: Todo esta en mi corazón...

Ash mira a Dianta su tía que unos compasivos y enamorados hacia el, calma y comodidad es lo que siente que no ha sentido desde que su madre dejo este mundo. Ash se levanta y ambos sin hablarse se sientan en una banca en este silencioso parque ambos mirando distraidos hacia otro lado hasta que derrepente se ve a una joven mujer pasar junto con su pequeño hijo felizmente mientras lo lleva de mano hablando al parecer de lo que sera cuando llegue a mayor edad, risas y ronrisas salen de ellos mientras Dianta y Ash miran sin despeguar su mirada de lo felices que son ellos. Dianta en su mente le trae aquellos recuerdos donde ella pasea asi a Ash de 5 años mientras no esta con su madre felizmente jugando y riendoce ellos 2 pero no esperaba que al verlo crecer y seguir aun pegado a ese niño la llevaria a enamorarse de su sobrino, mirando enbobada el aire mientras ve a Ash en su mente crecer cada vez con rubor en su cara. Ash en su parte solo sonrie para el mientras siente un poco de envidia por el niño que paseaba con su madre en cuanto se percata que Dianta tiene su mirada perdida y su cara roja la despierta pasandole la mano en frente de la cara.

Ash: Dianta-san, despierte... (Mendenado su mano en frente de ella)

Dianta: Ah, perdon me quede mirando a la nada... (Ocultando que pensaba en el aun con la cara ruborizada).

Ash: Mejor vallamos a casa Dianta-san... (Levantándose y esperándola para caminar juntos)

Dianta se va alevantar cuando por torpeza de enredarse con sus pies se cae golpeandose la pierna contra un piedra generando un gesto de dolor en su rostro y Ash sin pensarlo la levanta para ver su estado. Estaba tranquila aunque tenga morado su pierna derecha con aún unos pocos gestos de dolor en su cara que se volvía a ruborizarse. Sin pensarlo la sienta para agacharse y llevarla en su espalda, Dianta sin decir nada solo se sube a su espalda. Con mirada decisiva Ash camina a su hogar para atender a Dianta en su pierna que durante el camino ella solo mira desde su espalda en el hombre que se convierte mientras se duerme poco a poco en el camino.

Dianta: Ash... Te amo... (Dice dormida en su espalda)

Ash: ... (La mira dormida). Cielos, quisiera resolver esto como todo lo demas. (Mirando al cielo mientras camina).

Llegando a su hogar Miku al verlos pregunta que sucedio pero Ash le cuenta de forma corta para ir a dejar a Dianta descansar en su cama mientras el le cura su pierna. Sentado al lado de ella la ve dormir tranquilamente mientras saca la medicina para limpiarle la herida pero al momento de hacerlo se da cuenta que tiene que quitarle sus pantalones y zapatos cosa que llevaria a tocarla mas de lo debido.

Ash: ... (Tragando saliva). "Solo intenta no despertarla". (Pensó varias veces)

Desde lo alto de sus piernas empieza a quitarle el pantalon lentamente mirando solamente la acción que hacia y al sacarle sus zapatos igualmente para solo verla en camisa acostada en ello, sudando frio mientras la ve solo centra su mirada en la herida y al tocarla con un algodon ella hace un mueca y libera un leve sonido sobresaltando un poco a Ash.

Ash: ... "Con esos sonidos no puedo concentrarme... Ya falta poco sólo cubrirla con un venda". (Mientras la limpiaba y curaba).

Al tomar levemente su pierna este se paró para hacerlo mejor y al tocarla sintió la suavidad de su piel cosa que lo puso aún más incómodo y al pasar su mano envolviendo su pierna al dar la segunda vuelta Dianta se gira y le agarra inconcientemente desde su cuello y lo tira dejandolo entre sus pechos y su mano en su entre pierna siendo aplasta por las mismas. No puede moverse porque aun sigue dormida y al parecer por alguna razon ella se siente mas tranquila y profundiza su sueño y Ash aun casi sin respirar esperando a que se duerma un poco mas para no despertarla, se mueve en lo mas minimo y luego terminando de vendar su pierna la cubre con las mantas de la cama, apagando las luces para salir sin soltar ruidos.

Ash: Ahhhh... (Suspirando). No pense que fuera un mision casi imposible... (Mirando su mano mientras recuerda la forma de sus piernas con su suavidad al tacto empuñando su mano y avergonzado de golpe se decide bañar).

Miku estanto abajo mientra observa televisión se percata que el celular de su hermano suena y al ver que no bajaba decide contestar para avisarle que esta ausente en estos momentos.

Miku: ¿Hola?, ¿Quien habla?. (Contestando a la llamada de un numero no registrado)

Cintia: Ah perdon, parece que me equivoque de numero pero crei que este es el de Ash ketchum. (Al ver que contesta un chica).

Miku: No, esta bien es el celular de mi hermano pero no puede contestar en estos momentos.

Cintia: Ah, hermana... "Debe ser su hermana mayor". Perdon, ya veo solo dile que soy una mujer llamada Cintia y que si es posible que el pueda salir el día domingo. Gracias lamento las molestias. (Hablando con ella)

Miku: Ah, o-ok Adios. (Colgando). "ASH... Hasta ahora parecías no interesarte en chicas y aun asi te niegas a jugar conmigo muchas veces y la nueva vecina la maestra te llama para que salgas con ella". Hmph... (Celosa y con curiosidad por saber quien era esa mujer exactamente).

Ash al salir de la ducha y vestirse con su ropa de verano para dormir baja a cenar para luego dormir y recordarle a Miku la cita que tiene con ella mañana como si fuera algo normal y sin mucha importancia. Al sentarse para comer Miku lo mira con resentimiento y ira molesta aunque fuera leve Ash lo nota segundos despues que empieza a comer.

Ash: Que tienes Miku, siempre que no comes y te quedas callada, algo te molesta mucho asi que dimelo. (Comiendo arroz).

Miku: ¿Porque la maestra y vecina te llamo para que salgan el domingo?. (Enojada y un poco molesta y Ash bebiendo te en esos momentos)

Ash: pffff... (Esupiendo todo el te que bebia). No me digas que te llamo cuando me bañaba.

Miku: Puede ser. (Mirando a otro lado indiferente con una mirada inocente)

Ash: Mikuuu... (Molestandoce).

Ash discute en gran volumen con Miku con respecto a un tema que incluso el no tenia muy en claro pero con el ruido alto despiertan a Dianta en su habitación que al sentarse en la cama un leve dolor le genera unas cosquillas al ver su pierna vendada y al recordar lo ultimo que vio fue la espalda de su sobrino que la cargaba muy decidido, ver la herida se imagina inmediatamente que Ash tuvo quitarle la ropa para tratarla cosa que sonroja al pasar cada segundo en su mente aunque al calmarse y sentirse mejor se levanta con un poco de hambre para ir a comer un aperitivo ya que no ha cenado. Bajando ve que Ash discuten de una manera cómica en la mesa con el molesto porque Miku parece no querer decirle algo que es para el.

Miku: Esta bien, esta bien... Pero deja de morder mi cabeza. (Ironía ataca después de 3 años desde que empezo). Ella quiere verte el domingo en la entrada del instituto parece solo me dijo eso.

Dianta: ... "Verte crecer rapido me molesta Ash". (Pensando al verlo desde las escaleras)

Ash: Tanto lio solo por eso... (Volviendo a comer). Apuesto que ya se te olvido que mañana saldriamos juntos.

Miku: Pffff... (Ahora ella escupe el te que bebia mientras le decia eso). Lo hiciste a propósito verdad. (Molesta)

Ash: Ironia no crees. (Sonriendo le de manera molesrata a ella).

Dianta al entrar saluda apropiadamente y aunque le moleste un poco su pierna puede caminar bien, Ash ya tenia preparada su cena que guardo en elmicroondas antes de comer, solo la calienta para entregársela caliente aunque Miku la preparo.

Dianta: Gracias Ash, Gracias Miku. (Agradeciendo la comida para empezar).

Ash: De nada tía. (Sonriendole)

Miku: Es encerio Ash, recien te llevas a dar cuenta de eso... (Mirandolo).

Ash: Desde cuando lo sabes. (Sorpendido)

Miku: Cuando tu tenias 5 años yo tení esa edad visitamos mucho a Dianta-san, yo lo recuerdo bien pero tu memoria aún no bien desarrollada lo olvido en ese entonces. (Aclarando)

Dianta: Siempre te golpeabas cuando te dejabamos de mirar, ya fueran caidas, golpes, juguetes siempre terminabas lastimado. Aunque parecia no importarte mucho. (Recordando dulcemente)

Ash: Supongo que a eso ya no me duele mucho cuando me golpeó con frecuencia sin querer. (Mirando unos leves golpes de ayer).

Ash se molesta un poco por no decirle nada por 11 años aunque no le recuerde del todo lo que la visitaron pero parece no haber sido mucho ya que solo es algo que Dianta sabe solamente y quiere evitar hablar de algo caotico en ellos. Al terminar de cenar Ash limpia todo para compensar a Miku y no forzar a Dianta a algo inecesario por lo cual al terminar e irse a dormir profundamente sabiendo que mañana es sabado y al nada mas tirarse encima por el calor se duerme inmediatamente incluso antes que Miku y Dianta se fueran a sus camas.

Miku: En serio esta cansado, ¿Será por que la cargo hasta aquí?. (Al verlo dormir desde la puerta de la habitación)

Dianta: Puede ser, aunque el nisiquiera se molesto en preguntarme fue mas como si fuera ayudar sin pensar y me cargo hasta aqui incluso cuando sus manos estuviera entumidas por todo el viaje aunque fuera muy largo.

Miku: Mañana necesitará esas energías para jugar conmigo ji ji... Hasta mañana Dianta-Diana san. (Bostezando al aire con sueño).

Dianta al verlo dormir pacificamenre escuchando su respiración al abrir su puerta decide entrar y acurrucarse junto a el un rato para compensarlo por el favor que le hizo hoy. Acostada junto a el le acaricia su cabello recordando años atras cuando ambos se dormian de igual manera de vez en cuando ya que su madre aveces no podía verlos, Ash en cambio por reacción de su cuerpo abraza de la cintura a Dianta apoyando su cabeza en la misma cintura con tranquilidad. En cambio Dianta sólo mira felizmente a ese niño que le tiene mucho afecto.

Miku en su habitación solo mira el techo con una mirada inexpresiva preocupada por algo muy importante que guarda ella oculto tanto de Ash como para Dianta.

Miku: Dianta-san, no puede seguir asi... Algun día Ash sabra que es su madre... "Eso destruiría mi relación con el y ya no me verá de la misma manera. Porfavor solo un tiempo más eso el que pido Dios porfavor dejame ser feliz un tiempo más". (Piensa asumiendo lo que va suceder ya que no su hermana de sangre y que la propia madre de Ash se enamoro de el hace ya años).

Dianta: ... "Debo ser la peor persona cierto Miku, sobrina que yo una madre se enamore de su propio hijo de esta forma. Ambas asumimos que algun día sabra la verdad y esperemos que ambas estemos lista para ello porque se que tu de igual manera estas enamorada de tu primo". (Soltando unas lagrimas mirando al cielo con trsiteza silenciosa pero se duerme conforme lo piensa demaciado).

Al despertar el día siguiente Ash al levantarse muy relajado y recuperado al estirar una mano sin ver por el sol toca algo blando y suave enfrente de el y al distinguir claramente grita y se cae de espal das de su cama, Dianta despierta de a leves parpadeos en la habitación de el asumiendo donde se encontraba por no recordar ir a su habitación aparte de ver a Ash tirado al suelo adolorido iconicamente en la cabeza.

Ash: Lo... Siento Dianta-san, realmente lo siento... (Dijo aun tirado de forma iconica).

Dianta: Perdón, parece que no debí venir a noche. (Avergonzada).

Ash: Eh...

Dianta: Es que queria devolverte el favor acurrucandote como hace años y al parecer me quede dormida junto a ti.

Ash: ... "Eso explica porque desperte muy relajado y fresco, aunque no se sentia tan bien incluso con mi madre"... (Piensa calmado).

Dianta : Perdon... Deja... Whaa (Por ejercer mucha presion en su pierna adolorida esta pierde fuerza por el dolor repenti nopor lo que hace que se caiga hacia el azabache del suelo)

Ambos mirandoce cerca con sus bocas tapadas por el otro aun en blanco por aquella situación repentina sin siquiera atrever a moverse. Ash aun estando en blanco siente la presion de su cuerpo aun peor sabiendo que su pecho lo hace aun más estando tan cerca de el. Ash solo mira los ojos de aquella mujer abiertos en blancos sin saber que hacer igualmente ante esto por que ambosse despegan levemente sus labios,se dan la espalda y Dianta sale de la habitación con una cara muy roja y avergonzada rn cambio Ash solo piensa en cosas que ha vivido en su instituto para olvidar lo de ahora hasta que se le cruza uno donde unos chicos le ofrecen revistas heroticas y por instinto se imagina que todas ellas chicas de las portadas pero con Dianta en ellas.

Ash: Me voy a la ¡MIERDA!. Malditos y ademas porque justo ese recuerdo. (Gritando aunque funciona porque lo olvida remplazandolcon con odio). Menos mal aun tengo mi serenidad intacta para calmarme, solo espero no arruinar hoy este día.

Fin cap 3. Gracias Dalito, Casi pierdo esta historia. Saludos.

Capitulo 4: Limites...


End file.
